


Fishing

by 3_d3n



Category: 3-D3N, E-Den
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_d3n/pseuds/3_d3n





	Fishing

With a simple cast towards the water, she leaned back against the large rock beside the pond. Her sunhat shielded the brunt of the sun from her eyes and she lazily dipped her toes in the cool water, swaying one foot from side to side. 

 

Madeline was often found around Garden, even in surrounding cities if you’re out that far, when she was fishing. There were many places to get water here, even with comfortable fishing spots in some of them, and she must’ve visited each and every one of them at least once.

 

The wind blew her hair in her face, but she merely puffed it out of her eyes, giving a slow reel to reposition her bait and hopefully catch something’s attention. The fabric of her smooth dress nearly touched the water before she slid it back with her dry foot, keeping it in place.

 

She must’ve been sitting out here for hours now, but it didn’t seem like long when she thought about it. It was easy to zone out while out here, especially doing something as calm and relaxing as fishing.

 

It was a slow day, but she's already caught at least eight fish, all resting in a bucket next to her. It wasn't necessary; she could've just added them to her inventory, but she liked the simplicity of this more. 

 

Madeline could've dozed off if she really wanted to. 

 

But then again, there were some really good fish in this pond. It was one of her favorites. 

 

The sound of crunching grass caught her attention, and she peeked over her shoulder towards the person that was approaching. 

 

“Oh, hey Lace.” She smiled gently, giving a little wave.

 

“Hi, Maddy.” Lacey responded in a soft voice, wiggling her own fingers in a greeting. “How are you?”

 

“Oh, you know. Just working.” She shrugged, turning her head back so she was looking forward. “Quiet day today. You here looking to fish?”

 

“I can. I thought about taking a swim, but maybe not here.” She rubbed the back of her neck, one of her fluffy antennas giving a sort of twitch. “Might not make a lot of sense if you're fishing.”

 

“I can definitely show you some ponds without fish later if you want. But I’d love your company here.”

 

Lacey stood for a moment, fingers fussing together before she finally nodded.

 

“Great. Got a fishing pole in your equipment?”

 

“I didn't think of it when I left my home.”

 

“That's alright. I’ve got a couple. Gotta have variety, y’know?”

 

Pulling up her menu, Madeline scrolled through her inventory and equipment until she came across one of her spare fishing poles, pulling it out and examining it for a moment.

 

“Will this work?”

 

“Yeah. That’ll be good. Thank you.”

 

Lacey took the offered pole, rotating it in her hands and looking down to it.

 

“The water feels nice too. If you don't mind taking off your fancy boots, at least.”

 

She didn't say anything for a moment before she started to unbuckle them, slipping them off along with her stockings and putting them in a neat pile next to Madeline’s sandals. Sitting beside her, she tested out the water with a foot, then slipped the other in right after.

 

“...it does feel nice.”

 

“Yeah.” Madeline smiled to her, brushing a piece of hair from her eyes again. “Glad you think so.” 

 

Lacey didn’t respond, only looked at the rod in her hands in an odd sort of state. Like she wasn’t sure what was going on with what she had been holding. 

 

Naturally, Madeline was curious. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No…”

 

The girl’s head tipped to the side, as though she was unsure of what the tone meant.

 

“Do you know how to fish?”

 

Again, she didn’t respond, looking embarrassed instead of speaking up.

 

Nodding knowingly, Madeline set her pole down and scooted closer towards Lacey, then back just enough to get behind her. With a reposition of her legs, she finally ended up with her chest pressed to Lacey’s back, resting her chin on her shoulder. It was a little awkward, being a few inches shorter than her, but it didn’t bother Madeline any.

 

Her hands reach out to rest against Lacey’s, guiding them into the proper place on the handle to hold, and once they were settled, slipping her fingers between the other’s. 

 

“Hold it like this.” Her voice is gentle, her eyes comfortably lidded and she led one of her hands to the reel. “And when you’re pulling the reel back in, like this.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Lacey squeaked, surprised at the sudden change in tone. 

 

“And when you’re ready to cast, you move it like…”

 

Madeline spent a while explaining the process of proper fishing, the terms and anatomy of the pole, all the while urging her to try on her own. When she suggested she try, her hands would move from Lacey’s and loosely circle around her waist.

 

“You’ve almost got it.” She encouraged, lightly bumping her head against the other’s. “But you’re moving too stiff that it’ll get uncomfortable pretty quick.” Her hands return to Lacey’s, and her arms rest over hers, nudging her elbows down and curling more into her back. “Let me show you?”

 

“S-sure.”

 

With a nod, she guided her hands into a decent cast, leaning her head towards hers. Her eyes close, and she breathed out heavily through her nose.

 

“This is where you can just close your eyes and drift away for a while.”

 

Lacey did not do that. She did her best, but she couldn’t help but stay upright, eyes glossing over the water to see if she could even see any fish.

 

It took a while to even see one approach, and she was tense the entire time.

 

“Oh,” Madeline eventually said, looking out towards the pond, then checking the time. “They must not have been spawning then.” 

 

It was a bit of a relief, knowing that she wasn’t just that terrible at fishing, and her attention stayed on the water still. 

 

A large fish approached, and she nearly jumped up in her place. “Look!” 

 

Madeline leaned forward and she nodded again, patting her hands against Lacey’s thighs happily when the fish took the bait.

 

“I’m sure you can do it.”


End file.
